1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a trajectory corrector in a charged particle beam optical system and to a charged particle beam apparatus, such as an electron microscope, which includes the charged particle beam apparatus.
2. Background Art
Charged particle beam apparatuses fulfill important roles across the broad nanotechnology field. Such apparatuses include scanning electron microscopes (SEM) which converge electrons and scan a surface, detect signal electrons from the specimen surface and convert the signal electrons to a visible image on an image display apparatus, transmission electron microscopes which form images from electrons scattered by a specimen using an electron lens, electron beam exposure devices which irradiate a specimen surface with an electron beam to form patterns, and Focused Ion Beam (FIB) apparatuses which perform processing by irradiating a specimen with a focused ion beam. To bring the charged particle beams into convergence, electron lenses constructed from electrodes or magnetic poles which generally have rotational symmetry are used for reasons of controllability and fabrication properties.
One problem which occurs in such electron lens systems is electron optical aberration. For instance, magnetic-field type lenses with rotational symmetry have large convergence effects due to increased magnetic field strength on an off-axis side in proximity to the magnetic pole, and therefore function as convex lenses. Moreover, aberration that is a high-order perturbation component of the lens causes a phenomenon in which charged particle beams emitted from a given point diverge in a manner dependent on conditions of incidence of the beam to the lens, and do not converge to a point. Hence, even when an ideal point source is used, a finite spread dependent on a radiation angle distribution or a central trajectory axis of the point source occurs at image-formation point, in what is known as beam defocusing. Thus, aberration causes deterioration in resolution when observing a specimen using a converged charged particle beam or a serious deterioration in accuracy in micro-fabrication.
According to perturbation aberration theory, it is known that, due to the occurrence of spherical aberration proportional to the third power of an incident angle α of a beam and chromatic aberration proportional to a deviation dV relative to accelerating energy V, an amount δ of departure of a beam trajectory on the axis can be expressed as:δ=Csα3+CcΔV/V+  (1)where Cs denotes a spherical aberration coefficient and Cc denotes a chromatic aberration coefficient. Other contributions are generated off the axis. For α-dependent beam current distribution or energy dispersion, beam defocusing occurs in accordance with the above formula. Generally, charged particle beam apparatus requires a large current in order to increase the signal size or micro-fabrication speed, and has to capture, across a wide angle, the charged particle beam generated by a charged particle source. As a result, the trajectory distribution within the convergent lens is widened in a trade-off for an increase in the amount of aberration. This trade-off defines the performance of the lens.
Various methods for correcting the aberration have been proposed. The methods include a multipole aberration correction system that involves controlling the divergence and convergence using a multi-stage arrangement of regularly partitioned multipoles (see “Outline of an ultracorrector compensating for all primary chromatic and geometrical aberrations of charged-particle lenses”, H. Rose, Nuclear Instruments and Methods in Physics Research, Section A, 519, 12-27 (2004)), and a multi-beam method that involves disposing a microlens array, splitting the charged particle beam into multiple beams, and performing a trajectory correction on the beams (see JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-80155A). Also included is an annular illumination method that involves disposing an annular limiting aperture on the axis with the aim of inhibiting aberration to some extent under a large current and, in particular, lessening the space-charge effect resulting from Coulomb repulsion or scattering within a beam (see JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-12454A). An increase in the intensity of the charged particle beam increases the contribution made to the space charge by electrons present on the maximum intensity axis where current density is high. Thus, the concept of the above method is to use an annular of aperture of axis-symmetrical configuration to capture a peripheral electron rather than capture the charged particle beam circularly about the axis, and thereby increase the intensity of an electron source and hence an effective area for beam capture. An annular lens system in which an electrode is placed on the axis, and the charged beam is limited to an annular region to entry to the lens (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,260).